


Uma Amizade Começa

by Lia_Gomes_22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friends, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Good Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Pre-Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Gomes_22/pseuds/Lia_Gomes_22
Summary: One-shot que conta sobre o dia em que Draco e Harry se encontram nos corredores de Hogwarts e começam a conversar.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Uma Amizade Começa

Para todos os alunos e professores era só mais um dia em Hogwarts, mas para Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy aquele foi o dia que mudou tudo na vida deles.

Harry voltava do último dia de detenção com a professora Dolores Umbridge, no caminho para sala comunal da Grifinória fazia um feitiço para esconder a cicatriz que dizia _"Não devo contar mentiras"_ e diminuir a dor provocada por ela.

Draco seguia pelo corredor fazendo a patrulha, pensava em como era chato ficar andando pelos corredores sem achar nada de interessante, mas não por muito tempo pensou quando ouviu barulho de passos no corredor, seguindo os passos ele o viu, Harry Potter seguia meio cabisbaixo em direção de sua sala comunal provavelmente.

Acelerou o passo para o alcançar afinal fazia de tudo para ficar perto do mesmo nem fosse o irritando. Draco gostava de Harry desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts e quando o mesmo recusou sua amizade ,ele resolveu irrita-lo porque assim poderia ficar perto dele.

_Aí Potter o que faz fora da sala comunal?-Se sentia triste por só ficar perto dele assim mas não sabia como mudar a situação.

Harry ao ouvir aquela voz que o atormentava desde que entrou em Hogwarts ficou mais estressado do que já estava, porque sempre que aparecia Draco o irritava. 

Porém nunca soube porque se sentia magoado perto do platinado, as vezes pensava gosta dele, sim ele já havia gostado de garotos, mas porque gostar de alguém que sempre o maltrato? Isso ele não sabia dizer.

Acho que viajou demais pois quando acordou para a vida Draco estava em sua frente, olhando para ele com um sorriso de lado que acelerou seu coração.

_Detenção-Disse tenso com a proximidade deles.

_Nossa que novidade-Draco revirou os olhos. -Oque fez?

_Aquela sapa Rosa ficou com raiva porque eu disse que Voldemort voltou-disse confuso pela conversa normal que estava tendo com Draco.

Draco sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir o nome do bruxo das trevas, ficou com raiva por terem castigado Harry por dizer a verdade, porque era isso que era, a verdade, fora obrigado a se aliar a ele para proteger sua mãe.

_Eu acredito em você, eu sei que ele voltou-Disse Draco em um suspiro deixando Harry surpreso e ainda mais quando Draco sentou-se no chão o chamando para se sentar também.

_Como você sabe disso se não o viu também?

_Eu sei que você acha que eu me aliei à ele porque eu sou ruim, mas não é a verdade. -Falou Draco hesitante.

_E qual é a verdade?-questionou Harry duvidando.

_A verdade é que quem colocou minha mãe e eu nessa foi meu pai, ele seguia Voldemort e minha mãe se uniu a ele por amor ao meu pai e, eu fui obrigado pois ameaçaram matar minha mãe -disse Draco já sem sua máscara de frieza com algumas lágrimas nos olhos ele ergueu a manga da camisa e mostrou a horrível marca em seu braço, a marca negra-Olhe como é feia Harry.

Harry não sabia o que fazer sofria por ver Draco tão indefeso, então o abraçou para consolar ele.

Draco ficou surpreso com o ato de Harry mas retribuiu feliz por ter alguém ao seu lado e tomando coragem o olhou reparando o quão perto estavam.

_sabe, acho que deveríamos ser amigos. -Harry falou meio tenso pela proximidade-parece que me enganei com você.

Draco feliz pela proposta acenou com a cabeça para Harry sorrindo, e Harry percebeu ser um sorriso verdadeiro.

Eles se levantaram e foram para suas salas comunais.

Depois daquela noite eles passaram a ser amigos e andar juntos deixando todos confusos e surpresos inclusive seus amigos que não entenderam o que havia acontecido.

Os meninos por enquanto estavam felizes de ficar um na presença do outro, mesmo que não do jeito que desejavam.

_'Será que seria sempre assim? será que eles estavam destinados a ser só amigos?'_


End file.
